


First Yule

by trebleklef



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: Niles had never really celebrated the Nohrian Winter Holiday before.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Odin, Leon | Leo/Odin/Zero | Niles, Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles, Odin/Zero | Niles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	First Yule

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of the 2019 Holiday Niles Exchange! This fic is for @magepaw on twitter!
> 
> Also here's some author's notes  
> \- Post Revelation Route  
> \- Yule being the winter holiday celebrated in Nohr as it has ties to Medieval Europe.

Niles hated formal events in Nohr.

He hated the stuffy outfits and the itchy material they were usually made of. Winter holidays were always so lavish in Nohr, specifically for the royalty. Since the end of the war, Xander had made the decision to make the holiday for the people rather than for the royalty. Niles was still forced to wear formal clothing mostly at Leo’s request. Niles had a difficult time saying no to Leo most of the time. It was uncomfortable to be in a room full of nobles, even if the castle had been open for the day for the festival.

He had been giving Leo uncomfortable looks across the ballroom for a while now, hoping that he would catch Niles’ gaze. Unfortunately, Leo had been whisked away by several other nobles that just had to talk to him then and there. He could feel the itchy wool making his skin crawl and the discomfort of having his hair tied back a little too tight.

“You look like a cat that’s trapped in a room,” Odin whispered to him, just as uncomfortable in the suit. He certainly didn’t want to be trapped in the constricting clothing, seeing as he regularly wore the most outlandish things the kingdom had ever seen.

“I feel like a cat that’s trapped in a room,” Niles said, shifting uncomfortably against the wall. “I feel guilt for wanting to leave Leo alone in here, but I can’t handle this woolen shirt anymore. My skin feels like its covered in ants.”

“Wool is unbearable…” Odin trailed off in agreement. “I need to change back into my regular clothes lest mine itches become well known.”

“You just had to add something dramatic didn’t you,” Niles said, side eyeing Odin as he started inching towards the doors.

“Oh, thank Gods you’re leaving, now I have an excuse to leave,” Leo said, practically rushing over to Niles as he noticed the two leaving.

“Oh? I thought you had so much social repose,” Niles teased.

“I keep getting compared to Xander I can’t do this anymore,” Leo said sheepishly. “Its supposed to be Yule and here I am getting bombarded with ‘why aren’t I doing this?’ or ‘why aren’t you more like your brother?’. I’d rather just have a quiet night with you two.”

“Awww milord,” Odin cooed, pulling Leo in for a hug.

“Ah- Odin, Odin! Careful!” Leo whispered, eyes darting around the room “Appearances!”

“Yes and playing hooky with your retainers definitely keeps up appearances,” Niles teased, snickering at the prince practically peeling Odin off him.

“I said I had business to attend to that required your assistance,” Leo said, beckoning towards Niles to follow.

“Ah, so the prince has learned well,” Niles whispered into Leo’s ear. He enjoyed how his whispers made Leo blush.

“Niles you can do that when we’re not surrounded by spying eyes,” Leo said in response to the whisper. Niles couldn’t help but smile. He knew that Leo didn’t mean anything suggestive, but he was excited to see what Leo had in store for his retainers.

The three of them walked down the long hallway away from the ballroom, and Niles presumed that Leo would be going back to library, since he was the most comfortable there. Niles was incredibly surprised to see him heading towards doors that lead outside.

“Outside milord? It is fairly cold,” Niles asked, raising an eyebrow at Leo’s plan.

“The stars look really pretty tonight,” Leo said with a smile. “And it’s a full moon.”

Odin’s eyes seemed to light up at the thought of stars. Niles sighed, realizing how cold it would be outside. “Only for a few minutes. This winter has been really bad.”

“I might be smaller than you, but if you need to hug me to keep warm you can,” Leo replied, giving Niles a warm smile.

“We can make a huddle! I know you really like the moon,” Odin said, patting Niles’ shoulder.

“You two, I swear,” Niles sighed, giving the two blonds a smile.

“Besides, I made you something,” Leo said, rooting around for a small wrapped package by the oak doors. Niles couldn’t make out what Leo had been looking for as Odin held the candelabra so that only Leo could see what he was doing.

“If it means I can get out of these itchy woolen clothes I will gladly take it,” Niles said, stretching awkwardly in his woolen shirt. He could have sworn he popped a button off the shirt.

“You’ll have to bear with it a little longer I’m afraid,” Leo sighed. He hated that particular wool too.

Leo handed Niles a small but very bulky package that had been wrapped in brown paper. It was beautifully wrapped despite how plain the paper was. Niles was very caught off guard by the present, almost as though he was undeserving.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Odin asked, exuding excitement. “Open it!”

“Milord are you sure this is for me?” Niles asked, somewhat confused by the heavy package in his hands.

“Of course,” Leo said, placing his hand delicately on Niles’. “Its Yule after all.”

“I’ve never really celebrated anything like this before,” Niles said sheepishly. “This is a first.”

“Aw Niles,” Odin cooed. “This is your first Yule?”

“Well, officially I suppose,” Niles shrugged. “I never thought much of it before.”

“Okay change of plans,” Leo said, leading his retainers away from the door. “Since you’re not too fond on the cold, there’s a window in the castle that has a nice view of the night sky.”

“You mean your chambers?” Niles said, a grin creeping its way across his face.

“Would you stop taking things that way!” Leo yelped, incredibly embarrassed. Odin couldn’t help but snicker in response.

“Well there must be some way to express my gratitude milord,” Niles continued, following close behind Leo. “Isn’t mistletoe part of these traditions too?”

“Liar! You said you didn’t pay it mind!” Leo said, jabbing a finger into Niles’ chest.

“Just because I said I didn’t pay it mind doesn’t mean I don’t know about it,” Niles smirked.

“Well in that case,” Odin said playfully. He waved a small bushel of mistletoe in front of Leo. “I think if we’re to follow tradition.”

Niles wasted little time in giving Leo a soft kiss on the forehead, not wanting to cross any boundaries without Leo giving his say. Leo responded by pulling Niles down to give him a proper kiss, almost implying that that was what Leo wanted from the beginning.

“Well then,” Niles said, very amused by Leo being so assertive. “I think we’re leaving Odin out though.”

Leo quickly turned around and gave Odin a kiss as well, Odin blushing feverishly. Niles couldn’t help but laugh at how unprepared Odin had been for it despite having been the one to bring out the mistletoe.

“What about me Odin?” Niles said, putting on a pout in attempts to tease. “Now I’m the one who’s left out.”

“I suppose I can bless you with this divine embrace upon this time of celebration,” Odin said, trying to keep up his dramatic façade despite his embarrassed stuttering.

“Just shut up and kiss me you fool,” Niles said, leaning over Leo to give Odin a quick peck. Odin continued to blush and sputter like an idiot, not expecting the kisses.

“Okay milord we need to get to your chambers so I can get this shirt off I can’t take the itching anymore,” Niles said, practically jumping at the opportunity to go in the right direction.

“I-I’m of the same opinion milord I can’t take this shirt any longer. It itches at my very soul!” Odin said, keeping up the dramatics.

“Gods you two,” Leo sighed. “You can’t handle wool for a few hours, can you?” He began to walk in the direction of his chambers, more familiar with the castle’s blueprints in the dark.

“You’re the one who said it was the worst don’t forget!” Odin replied, following Leo with a leap in his step.

“I suppose I’ll open this when I get to a better lit room then,” Niles said, hugging the package close to him as he followed behind.

“Just don’t trip on the cobblestones,” Leo added, grabbing the candelabra from Odin. “I’ll hold onto this now.”

“Of course milord!” Odin said, doing his hand in front of the face pose. “I am a warrior of darkness and need to be shrouded in her divine mist!”

Niles couldn’t help but snort at Odin’s over the top attitude.

“Thank you, Leo,” Niles said, giving Leo another kiss on the cheek. Leo blushed, not used to seeing Niles be so soft and affectionate.

“Well, I ought to make it special for you two! You do so much for me!” Leo said, embarrassed.

Odin couldn’t help himself from giving Leo a kiss as well, giddy from seeing Leo’s face so brightly blushed.

“Alright!” Leo yelled, covering his face and pushing Odin off him. Odin couldn’t help but chuckle in response. “Let’s get to someplace warm and cozy before we start getting affectionate.”

“Somewhere _private_ right?” Niles said, another sly smirk slowly crawling its way across his face.

Leo let out a sigh and didn’t dignify the innuendo with a response. Niles chuckled to himself and continued walking behind Leo, tracing the wall to not trip over himself in the dark.


End file.
